After the Musical
by RavynRose
Summary: Tryan TroyRyan Slash, Be Warned. Takes place after the Winter Musical. Has nothing to do with the sequel.


**A Tryan Fanfiction**

Troy Bolton couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stepped onto the stage and looked into the audience, which was applauding loudly.

He glanced to his right and saw Gabriella Montez coming his way from the opposite side of the stage.

They met in the middle, linked hands, and walked towards the front of the stage, taking a bow.

"Nice show." Ryan Evans said, coming up behind Troy, placing his hand in the center of the basketball player's back, bowing with him.

"Yeah, you did pretty good." Sharpay admitted as she joined her rank next to Gabriella, placing her hand, palm down, on the decathalon contestant's shoulder, bending forward.

They all pulled up at the same time, bright smiles on each of their faces.

Troy linked hands with Gabriella, giving her a reassuring squeeze as they backed up to the middle of the stage, giving one last bow as the curtains came down in front of them.

The second the curtains closed, Gabriella squealed, jumping into Troy's arms.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back quickly.

"You did good!" she whispered, bringing her right hand to the back of Troy's head, curling his hair around her fingers.

Troy brought his hands to her hips and rested them there.

"No better than you. You kicked ass!" he exclaimed, leaning forward so their foreheads touched.

Sharpay appeared behind Troy, tapping him on his shoulder.

He turned to face her reluctantly.

"Ryan and I are having an afterparty. You wanna come?" Sharpay asked brightly.

Troy turned back to Gabriella, who shrugged her shoulders.

"You go. I promised Taylor I'd hang out with her after the show." Gabriella suggested.

Troy turned back to Sharpay.

"Sure, why not. I'm already a fool for doing the production. I might as well go full stop." he said teasingly.

Sharpay smiled even more brightly.

"Toodles, then! We'll see you at the house!" she exclaimed, turning on her heels and practically skipping towards the backstage area, where she met up with Ryan and they slipped into their dressing room.

"I guess we should head out, then. I don't know about you, but I think Taylor would prefer a less smelly version of me. Man, who knew dancing and singing took so much out of you!" Gabriella teased, kissing Troy on the cheek before heading towards the opposite side of the stage and disappearing into her own dressing room.

"Yo, Troy!" Chad's voice came from the front of the stage, where he peeked his head through the curtains.

"'sup?" Troy asked, walking over and high-fiving his teammate.

Chad climbed onto the stage and gave Troy a pat on the back.

"You did pretty good." he said with a smile.

Troy shrugged, attempting to hide how proud of himself he was.

"You wanna shoot some hoops after you cool down?" Chad asked.

Troy bit at his lower lip before responding.

"I can't. I'm going to an afterparty at Sharpay and Ryan's."

Chad raised his left eyebrow in question.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Something new to do, I guess." Troy replied, slipping out of his costume jacket, swinging it over his left shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Chad said remorsefully, heading towards the left stage stairs.

Troy nodded towards him.

"Basketball game, my house." he amended, heading towards his dressing room.

Kicking the door open, he entered into it, shedding his clothes and quickly pulling on a pair of jeans.

There was a knock at his door and he yelled that it was all right for the knockee to enter.

"Hey, Troy." Ryan said, falling to the dressing room couch.

"Ryan." Troy said in greeting, slipping out of his shirt, flexing his muscles to soothe the aches and pains.

Ryan couldn't help but stare at his toned muscles and tanned skin.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance. You surprised us all." Ryan admitted, bringing his hands to rest behind his head's pink hat.

Troy smiled as he slipped on a tee shirt and turned to face Ryan.

"I surprised myself. I couldn't have done it without Gabriella, though." he said, falling next to Ryan on the couch, letting out a long breath.

Ryan chuckled.

"It's like that your first show. I was the same way with Sharpay. I place my success in her hands." he pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Ryan, you could do so much better than her!" Troy exclaimed, patting at Ryan's knee.

Ryan only shook his head negatively.

"It's not like I stand a chance, anyway. It's always, 'Sharpay and Ryan'. She'd kill me if I went solo." he teased, glancing down at Troy's hand, which was resting on his knee.

Troy squeezed his knee encouragingly.

"You've got to be your own man, Ryan. It can't always be 'Sharpay and Ryan'." he insisted.

Ryan had to smile at his encouraging words.

"I mean," Troy continued, "Don't you ever get tired of being Sharpay's shadow? Everyone assumes you're going to be as, er, snide as her, but, really, underneath it all, you're not half bad."

Ryan blushed, looking away from Troy's beautiful blue eyes.

"I mean it, Ryan. You're nothing like your sister. I can barely say two words to your sister without her fawning over me." Troy teased, pulling his hand away from Ryan's knee.

For some reason, Ryan instantly felt his hand's absence, and wanted it back.

Ryan shook his head, clearing his mind of such thoughts and watched as Troy bent over in front of him and tied his basketball sneakers.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked, looking down at his watch, trying to give his eyes a reason not to stare at Troy's ass.

Troy straightened up and turned towards him, a confused look on his features.

"I figured we'd just head straight to the house in my car. If you want, that is." Ryan amended.

Troy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. Just, promise me, one thing." he said quietly.

Ryan nodded at him, encouraging him to continue his words.

"Promise me your car isn't as pink as Sharpay's." Troy finished.

Ryan snarled, picking up a throw pillow and tossing it towards Troy, who easily ducked it with a laugh.

"It's blue. Happy?" Ryan asked as he stood.

Troy nodded.

"Very much so." he replied, giving Ryan a tender thump on the back before heading out of the dressing room with him in tow.


End file.
